Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 May 2015
09:09 :[[]]3 09:09 do tego orki z pazurami zamiast łap i oddział motórowców 09:09 No i super :) 09:09 Ave Nowo 09:09 o/ 09:10 o/ 09:11 Bateria mi pada ;_; 09:11 Takze zaraz pewnie sobie zniknę xD 09:19 ... 09:20 Adam o/ 12:33 o/ 12:34 Ale się herbacianowce przekomarzają 12:34 Rano Rozia, niedawno Rei teraz Sajko 12:34 Roz* 12:34 No popatrz no 12:34 Srtfró 12:34 Miało o 13 lać u mnie 12:35 A słońce świeci niemiłosiernie 12:38 U mnie też jest fajnie ciepło,wietrzyk trochę wieje 12:39 o/ 12:46 Jejkuu. 12:47 Nie. 12:47 Tak, siedzę w pracy 9 godzin. 12:47 ;-; 12:47 siema kyurone o/ 12:47 a mnie fryzjer ściął za krótko XD 12:47 i wyglądam jak jakiś łysol 12:47 Daj foto. 12:47 http://pl.smokely.wikia.com/?redirect=no (alien) 12:47 nie 12:48 bo wyglądam jakbym był po chemioterapii 12:48 Albo wspomagał ludzi z rakiem 12:48 (truestory) 12:49 Smokeły x.x 12:49 ale bieda XD 12:50 Wspomaganie ludzi z rakiem poprzez obcięcie się jest głupie 12:52 Bo to nie pomaga >.> 12:52 Nie 12:52 Bo to jest głupie 12:52 Antasma 12:52 Mogłeś nic nie pisać 12:52 Żeby nikt się nie dowiedział 12:52 Że tam jesteśmy 12:52 Wgl wspomaganie ludzi z rakiem jest lujowe 12:52 Gdzie 12:53 Jak się ma raka to jest się prawie pewnym że się wykituje 12:54 Mr Jesus 12:54 Antasma 12:54 Nie! Przyjdą mendy spod śmietnika z wczorajszym numerem vivy wsadzonym do nosa i powiedzą "Przejdźmy przez to gunwo razem, obetnę se włosy iksdeee" 12:54 ? 12:54 Jezusie Chrystusie 12:54 ow 12:54 pw 12:54 Niee 12:54 Antasma,to już było chamskie 12:55 Co było chamskie 12:55 Wgl wspomaganie ludzi z rakiem jest lujoweGdzieJak się ma raka to jest się prawie pewnym że się wykituje 12:55 12:55 12:55 No a jak jest 12:56 nie 12:56 bo zamiast powiedzieć skrócić 2 cm 12:56 z/w 12:56 Idę przywoływać 12:56 Demony 12:56 to powiedziałem żeby 2 cm zostało XD 12:56 (Y) 12:56 SpokoRycerz (SR) 12:56 (mzt) 12:56 (sr) 12:56 http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Poradnik:Jak_przywo%C5%82a%C4%87_demona 12:56 Bowser 12:57 Ty się do poradników z nonsy nie stosuj 12:57 Bo jeszcze przyzwiesz Tajemniczego Mietka Żula Chaosu Z Beczką Po Piwie Na Głowie Magicznego Stworzenia Planety I Władania Mocą ToiToió 12:57 w 12:58 to podaj mi poradnik z którego ty przywołałeś 12:58 Nie miałem poradnika 12:58 Wgl nie wiem co to jest 12:58 Może wróżka zębuszka 01:03 witam 01:03 Lobo 01:03 o/ 01:03 Był atak dzieci fnafa dziś 01:04 siema lobo 01:04 że co? 01:04 no był 01:04 Wpadli i spamowali 01:04 ale nie zbanowałem bo podobno screeny to nie dowód 01:04 kiedy? 01:04 Rano 01:04 (ALIEN) 01:04 o/ 01:04 o dwunastej 01:04 * Kamix928 spamuje na wiki bo tak 01:04 a był ktoś, kto robił logi? 01:04 Nie 01:04 hej 01:04 aha 01:04 hej Lobo 01:05 dzieci nie śpią i się nudzą, to spamują .v. 01:05 I mieliśmy z Antasmą zawładnąć fnaf wiki 01:05 ale poszliśmy złą drogą 01:05 .v. takie życie 01:05 i dotarliśmy na mwś 01:05 xd 01:06 Ender ma przejąć pewną wiki 01:06 ale coś mu to ciulowo wychodzo 01:06 wychodzi* 01:06 No bo to bylo tak 01:06 ja przejme CPW (bp) 12:56 (sr) 12:56 http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Poradnik:Jak_przywo%C5%82a%C4%87_demona 12:56 Bowser 12:57 Ty się do poradników z nonsy nie stosuj 12:57 Bo jeszcze przyzwiesz Tajemniczego Mietka Żula Chaosu Z Beczką Po Piwie Na Głowie Magicznego Stworzenia Planety I Władania Mocą ToiToió 12:57 w 12:58 to podaj mi poradnik z którego ty przywołałeś 12:58 Nie miałem poradnika 12:58 Wgl nie wiem co to jest 12:58 Może wróżka zębuszka 01:03 witam 01:03 Lobo 01:03 o/ 01:03 Był atak dzieci fnafa dziś 01:04 siema lobo 01:04 że co? 01:04 no był 01:04 Wpadli i spamowali 01:04 ale nie zbanowałem bo podobno screeny to nie dowód 01:04 kiedy? 01:04 Rano 01:04 (ALIEN) 01:04 o/ 01:04 o dwunastej 01:04 * Kamix928 spamuje na wiki bo tak 01:04 a był ktoś, kto robił logi? 01:04 Nie 01:04 hej 01:04 aha 01:04 hej Lobo 01:05 dzieci nie śpią i się nudzą, to spamują .v. 01:05 I mieliśmy z Antasmą zawładnąć fnaf wiki 01:05 ale poszliśmy złą drogą 01:05 .v. takie życie 01:05 i dotarliśmy na mwś 01:05 xd 01:06 Ender ma przejąć pewną wiki 01:06 ale coś mu to ciulowo wychodzo 01:06 wychodzi* 01:06 No bo to bylo tak 01:06 ja przejme CPW (bp) 01:06 Szliśmy z Antasmą 01:06 sobie 01:06 dróżką 01:06 * Kamix928 przejmuje CPW 01:06 i mieliśmy iść na fnaf wiki 01:06 żeby nią zawładnąć 01:07 daj linka 01:07 No ale Antasma przez przypadek coś zrobił z mapą 01:07 i dotarliśmy na mwś 01:07 Ktoś przekręcił znaki 01:07 MWŚ Wiki 01:08 a to miało być na odwrót 01:08 XD 01:08 jakie z was downy xD 01:08 XD 01:08 hej 01:08 Raven, mam logi 01:08 Lobo 01:08 Cześć Raven 01:08 xXd 01:08 Pa Raven 01:08 Nie zachowuj się jak dioda 01:08 o/ 01:08 bow co ty masz z tą diodą? XD 01:08 jaka dioda? 01:08 idiota - dioda 01:09 aha 01:09 tak bardzo 01:09 plackowy język 01:09 placki wiki to nasi poddani XD 01:09 nie zrozumiem dzisiejszej młodzieży (ogw) 01:09 to taki polski tylko z zespołem downa 01:09 Kamix 01:09 lobo why? 01:09 Nie 01:09 Lobo 01:09 sama jesteś młoda 01:09 20 lat to nie tak staro 01:10 kuffa ale przepaść inteligencka jest (yds) 01:10 no wow XD 01:10 między gimbazą a liceum jest ogromna 01:10 Dopiero teraz to zauważyłaś? 01:10 karwasz studia! 01:10 Tylko wiesz 01:10 My z Antasmą możemy być poważni 01:11 Ale wolimy być diodami 01:11 jak jesteście poważni, to ja jestem Chewbaccą 01:11 Lobo 01:11 ? 01:11 Każdy może być poważny 01:11 :< 01:11 raz szukałem Mrs.Strange w akinator to mi Chewbacca wyskoczyła XD 01:11 Ty nie jesteś 01:11 Xd 01:11 Poważna 01:11 bow ja ciebie nigdy poważnego nie widziałem XD 01:12 Rycerz 01:12 co 01:12 Sprzeciw 01:12 pytanie 01:12 (mzt) 01:12 Idę,papapapapa 01:12 (mzt) 01:12 oddalam sprzeciw 01:13 czy jeszcze na tej stronie da się znaleźć pożądne pasty? .v. czy doszło do totalnego zgimbienia grozy? 01:13 pa 01:13 Lobo 01:13 Ja znalazłem nową pastę 01:13 Która jest dobra 01:13 oo 01:13 Kunequnda the killer XD 01:13 Wirus z Wikipedii 01:13 (QQ) 01:15 hmm 01:15 zaciekawiło mnie 01:16 ej 01:16 nie pisze się czasami porządne? 01:16 Nir 01:16 Nie* 01:16 O kurde 01:17 Rycerz 01:17 Przypomniało mi się jak przedwczoraj Nose wysłał screamera 01:17 xD D 01:17 dobrze napisałeś 01:17 co 01:17 jakiego? 01:17 pw 01:17 jak to będzie Jeff, to cię uduszę 01:17 hej 01:18 Wszyscy się tak Gangiem Albanii jarają. 01:18 Jedyne co mi się spodobało to tylko ,,Napad na bank'' ._. 01:18 Niedługo i tak pojawi sie moja pasta o pewnym osobniku co ma Slender w nazwie 01:18 XD 01:19 kurde, to był Jef 01:19 Jeff* 01:19 Bow, jadę po ciebie 01:20 bow wyslij mi ten link na pw 01:20 Gdzie był Jeff? 01:20 niezła historia chatmod wysyłający screamery 01:20 tylko spróbuj 01:20 to jest ten chrzaniony Jeff the Screamer 01:20 a za takie coś nie były bany? 01:20 no są 01:21 2 razy kiedyś pod rząd się przeraziłam, bo nie wiedziałam, co to 01:21 ale mnie wtedy nie było 01:21 ostatnio mi ktoś wysłał na pw screamera ze strawpolla 01:21 tzn. nie wiedziałam, co kryje się pod linkiem 01:21 straszniejsze od wszystkich Jeffów razem wziętych 01:21 to na Strawpollu można dodawać screamery? 01:23 jasne 01:23 kiedyś jakiś troll mi wysłał 01:23 ale to był chyba strawpol zamiast strawpoll 01:23 tania sztucka 01:23 i jakaś morda 01:23 ale obramówka jak ze zwykłego strawpolla 01:24 a dokładniej to strawpoii 01:25 o/ 01:25 hej 01:26 o/ 01:26 Raven, logów nie włączaj 01:27 ja już mam 01:27 k 01:27 (QQ) 01:27 Przywrócone (all!) 01:27 (qq) (tt) 01:27 (chg) 01:28 tyle szczęścia z kilku pikseli 01:28 ja przywróciłam 01:28 * Adam Bounafiff tuli Lobo. 01:28 Raven, możesz mnie za to zabić (bp) 01:29 i czemu usunąłeś mojego Waldka? 01:29 z 8/10 emotek i tak nikt nie korzysta 01:29 ok, kumam 01:29 ale tt i qq było używane 01:29 więc przywróciłam 01:29 qq to najbardziej denerwująca emotka na tej wiki 01:29 ja bym pododawała więcej z serii memów, ale tylko tych znanych 01:29 ^ 01:29 oni strasznie tym spamowali 01:30 szczególnie nysy 01:30 a no chyba że 01:30 ja już go długo nie widziałam 01:32 ... 01:33 wgl ktoś kontroluje fejsa CP? 01:34 Sprzeciw 01:34 witaj spowrotem 01:35 Z powrotem* 01:36 mój błąd 01:37 jak się zwią zwykłe ludziki w grach, odgrywające rolę tła? FPS'y, dobrze kojarzę? 01:37 czy tam NPC 01:37 wtf 01:37 FPSy to jest First Person Shooter (YDS) 01:37 .v. 01:37 NPC tak 01:37 non-player character 01:37 poryły mi się skróty xD 01:38 dzięki 01:38 poprawiam ERROR, bo mam dosyć czytania tego żenua 01:45 Zło 01:45 hej 01:46 o/ 01:46 o/ 01:46 Jezusmaria 01:47 Nie. 01:47 Roz 01:47 PW 01:47 hej 01:47 za bardzo przeżywasz 01:47 o/ 01:48 Co przeżywam 01:48 no przeżywasz 01:49 najpierw Corazona, potem Roz 01:49 Nie przeżywam 01:49 (WATCHING) 01:49 jakby nie wiem jaka krzywda ci była robiona 01:49 co gdzie jak D: 01:49 Lobo 01:49 relax Hexu 01:49 Idź do domu 01:49 Jesteś pijana 01:49 Nie przeżywam niczego D1 01:49 (ayfkm) 01:49 confirmed 01:50 łatwo się denerwujesz 01:50 Lobo 01:50 Plz 01:50 Ja się nie denerwuję 01:50 taa .v. 01:51 Nintendo jest z Mongolii 01:51 Nie. 01:51 Kurde 01:51 Nie ma butthurta ;-; 01:51 Bo ja nie jestem bóldupowiec 01:51 Nie. 01:51 Przeczytaj w encyklopedii 01:52 http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/Antasma ? (troll) 01:52 They're not very nice to him 01:52 01:52 Bowser 01:52 01:52 His secret lover 01:52 gadać, kto się dorwał do napisania tego? xD 01:53 Unmariowcy 01:53 (ALIEN) 01:53 Kolejny dowód na to, że ja i Rei mamy rację (alien) 01:54 Nie macie (ALIEN) 01:54 Mamy, tylko ty nie chcesz tego przyznać .w. 01:54 nie macie 01:54 racji 01:55 http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/Antasma#Relationships 01:55 To mnie najbardziej wkurza 01:55 They're not very nice to him 01:55 01:55 Bowser 01:55 01:55 His secret lover 01:55 O luj 01:55 Taka w luj prawda że luj mi ukradł Drim Stołna i se poszedł 01:56 Ja jestem Bowser 01:56 D1 01:56 ERROR 3 pierwsze akapity zmienione - to jako taki początek, jeszcze to rozwinę, jednak powiedzcie, co o tym sądzicie 01:56 No właśnie 01:56 Magikarpie 01:56 Nie jesteś magikarpem 01:56 Tylko tak wyglądasz 01:57 Roz 01:57 wyślij to Yaoi 01:57 To spalimy na stosie 01:57 Znacznie lepiej (y) 01:57 Ni mom linka 01:57 zgubiłam 01:57 to dobrze 01:57 Bo bym Cię zniszczuł 01:57 Ale Hexa pewnie ma (lf) 01:57 z Antasmą 01:57 Hex nie ma 01:57 Ani ja 01:57 Bo Hex to nie jest mój secret lover 01:57 >:C 01:58 My jesteśmy kumplami 01:58 tylko 01:58 Ale wszystko na to wskazuje ;w; 01:58 czyli? 01:58 wszystko po prostu 01:58 Roz - to było do mnie? 01:58 Roz to secret lover Rei 01:58 :/ 01:58 d1 01:58 D1 01:58 Prawda 01:58 Aha. 01:59 Lobo, tak 01:59 Bow 01:59 Roz 01:59 aa, to spoko 01:59 Ty masz 01:59 Na profilu na Placki Wiki 01:59 Ooo 01:59 To mi nie pozwalacie rozpowszechniać 01:59 A wy już możecie >:C 01:59 http://wklej.eu/index.php?id=0379dc8045 01:59 http://wklej.eu/index.php?id=0379dc8045 02:00 http://wklej.eu/index.php?id=0379dc8045 = Zło 02:00 Zlo lvl max 02:00 Zło* 02:00 Antasma 02:00 ale czemu my to wysylamy? 02:00 Czyli to oznacza że to prawda 02:00 XD 02:00 Bo mamy prawa autorskie 02:00 Nie 02:00 (mindblow) 02:00 Znaczy to nie prawda 02:00 wiesz, Roz 02:00 My mamy uprawnienia do wprowadzania fałszywych informacji 02:00 Wtedy Hexa delikatnie przejechał dłonią po wybrzuszeniu, które nagle pojawia się na jego spodniach 02:00 Także 02:00 wtf 02:00 wtf 02:01 wtf x3 456 02:01 wtf x[[]]3456* 02:01 Ja se wsadzam papierki po cukierkach do spodni 02:01 gdybym nie wyobrażała Bowa i Hexa jako grubiutkich gimbusków, to może by mnie zaciekawiło .v. 02:01 Może się tam jakiś teleportował mocą illuminati 02:01 Lobo 02:01 Lobo 02:01 Wprowadzasz fałszywe informacje 02:01 ale jest kolejny niefart, bo nie lubię yaoi 02:01 (y) 02:01 Ja nie jestem gruby 02:01 Ja też 02:01 to moje wyobrażenia, nie fakt 02:01 Ja jakąś wielką fanką nie jestem, ale akurat tu pasowało (Y) 02:02 Ja jestem chudszy niż Ty! 02:02 sorka chłopaki 02:02 XD 02:02 Faktem jest że my gimbów tępimy 02:02 I dzieci fnafa 02:02 a sami nimi jesteście xD (patrz: gimnazjalistami) 02:02 xD 02:02 Nie 02:02 Nie 02:03 Ja chodzę do przedszkola 02:03 Do 5-latków 02:03 coppa 02:03 (ban) 02:03 pokażcie mniej więcej wasze fotki, to może zmienię percepcje poglądowe na was (jak nie chcecie, to spoko) 02:03 Lobo 02:04 Ja mam twarz ulokowaną tylko w jakimś z We Love Poland 02:04 http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/156/e/1/profile_picture_by_wild_magikarp-d67x8pr.png 02:04 Tak to jestem w maskach albo mnie nie ma na zdjęciach 02:04 Moja fotka 02:04 Bowser 02:04 Magikarpie 02:04 sorry, dalej będę cię wyobrażać jako pulchnego gimbuska 02:04 Lobo 02:04 bo akurat wysłałeś mi pulchną rybę! 02:04 To ja ciebie jako Podłapywacza 02:05 http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-hEpXqFPt9y8/UHJ7lg4TzMI/AAAAAAAABOU/GJhc5yaJY-U/s1600/fuj.jpg 02:05 Lobo + 02:05 To Antasma 02:05 Jedzie cię chyba 02:05 aaaaaaa kufaaa 02:05 moje oczy >O< 02:05 A t oja http://img.zszywka.pl/0/0235/w_7381/moj-swiat/mrrr-to-ze-faceci-ogladaja-sie-za-k.jpg 02:05 Wprowadzasz fałszywe informacje 02:05 XD 02:05 lśnisz jak Ed ze Zmierzchu (twitch) 02:05 http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/Antasma?file=Fuck.png Tutaj proszę zdjęcie Hexy (y) 02:06 (kappa) 02:06 kurde, Raven, to też usunąłeś! 02:06 to uczucie jak starych nie ma w domu a ty napie D: lasz w nich dubstepami z podłączonego do kompa kina domowego :v 02:06 (w sąsiadów) 02:06 (Derp) 02:06 http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser?file=Bowser_and_bush.jpg 02:06 A to moje 02:06 to uczucie, gdy nikogo to nie obchodzi 02:06 z byłym prezydentem stanów zdjednoczonych 02:06 Raven - niektórych tak 02:06 (derp0 02:06 (derp) 02:06 wtf 02:06 Antasma 02:07 Oni wprowadzajo fałszywe info 02:07 Nom 02:07 http://coulrophobiacomic.thecomicseries.com/comics/4 Tu je moje zdjyncia 02:08 I mówio że garniaków nie noszę 02:09 Ja jestem Dimentio 02:09 Więc tam so moje zdjęcie 02:09 D1 02:09 Magikarp 02:09 Nie 02:09 Ty jesteś Fawful 02:09 A nie 02:09 http://coulrophobiacomic.thecomicseries.com/comics/5 02:09 Nie 02:09 Faknoc to Fawful 02:09 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Roz-366028883 ;ww; 02:09 Ja jestem Dimentio 02:09 ładne 02:10 Bowser 02:10 Ten Dimentio w Coulrophobii wygląda jakby był po 3 wylewach 02:10 hexa pw 02:10 Nie dochodzi 02:10 Dobra jest 02:11 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/bwrhoco 02:12 . 02:12 ... 02:12 ej, no co xD 02:13 Ale co co 02:14 Bekłem (mzt) 02:14 Aha 02:14 Fascynujące 02:16 powiem mojej mamie 02:16 że mnie w internecie obrażajo 02:17 nie tylko ty bekłeś 04:44 D: 04:44 wychowawczzni kazała wszystkim z nagannym przynieść na następną wychowawczą prezentację nt. zasad savor-vivr'u(nie wiem jak się to gówno pisze) 04:44 <4XD PL> \o 04:45 Jeśli ktoś by nie przyniósł, dostałby punkty. 04:45 zgadnijcie ile osób przyniosło prezntację? 04:45 ty xd 04:46 nie 04:46 Ja dostałem punkty. 04:47 lol 04:47 56 04:49 yo 04:50 Smok 04:50 badum tss 04:50 kuro 04:50 pe w 04:50 u 04:50 o/ 04:51 "Dobra, ja czekam na niepodległości" 04:51 ~Cleverbot, 2015 04:52 (Y) 04:52 Bow ma lepsze cytaty 04:52 ciekawe za jaką cene 04:52 dolca 04:52 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/becigxu Np. takie 04:52 a to ciekawe 04:53 co miałesi go oddaci 04:54 ? 04:54 Pisz bez błędów ortograficznych, albo cię wykopię. 04:54 ciekawe jak 04:54 Normalnie kurde. 04:54 (GENIUS) 04:55 Piszesz normalnie, albo wylatujesz. 04:55 Przed napisaniem czegokolwiek zajrzyj do słownika ortograficznego 04:55 ja niemam 04:55 To sobie kup 04:55 Co ty 04:55 Kyurone 04:55 ping 04:56 7 lat i żadnego kieszonkowego? 04:56 Da? 04:56 Usuwaj. Marble Hornets 04:56 Takie dzieci faworyzują 04:56 K. 04:56 Erykox 04:56 Pan nibyniegimbus 04:56 (WATCHING) 04:56 o/ 04:56 o/ 04:56 nie bende wydawał kasy jak chcesz to mi kup 04:56 Będę* 04:57 smok ostrzeżenie 04:57 Kuro, to jakiś IPek, nie warto go nawet poprawiac. 04:57 *ć 04:57 Nie no kurde, zaraz go wywalę jak się to jeszcze raz powtórzy. 04:57 ohoho, ale ostro się zrobiło. 04:57 * Kyurone głask Noseł 04:57 Wilkeł w akcji (ezt) 04:57 Ciii, spokojnie. 04:57 ^^ 04:58 nie podniecaj się ja mam takich akcji codziennie po 5 04:58 kurwa ide stego wiki japierdole 04:58 xD 04:58 xD 04:58 xD 04:58 to nie jest twoja prywatna wikia 04:58 wypadasz z teleturnieju 04:58 I się dziecko popłakało. 04:59 (mzt) i wesoły meksykanin jako puenta 04:59 To wina kieszonkowego, na pewno. 04:59 no nareszcie się coś zaczyna dziać 05:00 Czemu nie lubią mojego The Wolf, ja się nad tym tak napracowałem ;___; 05:00 jak nie dam jeden dzień bana to naprawdę nuda mnie łapie 05:00 Ja nie mam kieszonkowego i żyję .__. 05:00 a teraz to już luz 05:00 Ja też. 05:01 Rycerz 05:01 Daj linka do twojego awatara, tylko takiego dużego. 05:01 ? 05:01 może być imgur? 05:01 Tak 05:02 Rycerz nie powiedział ,,co" d1 05:02 Koniec jest bliski. 05:02 Eee 05:02 Tam 05:02 Koniec będzie bliski jak kiełbacha wyborcza okaże się prawdą 05:03 Gdy Rycerz nie odpowiada "co", wiedz, że coś się dzieje D1 05:03 http://imgur.com/ussnNgo 05:03 proszę 05:03 mój autoportet 05:04 http://ask.fm/psychodeliches/answer/129410921899/photo/original 05:04 Ja chcę Twoje zdjęcie prawdziwe ;-; 05:05 do tej pory 05:05 wysłałem je tylko jednej osobie na tym czacie 05:05 Ert zdziwniał 05:05 i mówie otwarcie że wysyłam je jedynie najbardziej zaufanym użytkownikom 05:09 Bow nadużywa uprawnień 05:09 Do wprowadzania fałszywych informacji 05:09 Nie bój się Antasma, dalej jesteście obserwowani ;) 05:09 Ert 05:10 To ja cię obserwuję 05:10 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/kvbkodc True story 05:10 Ja ciebie też. 05:10 (YDS) 05:10 Gdzie mieszkam? 05:10 obok twojego sąsiada 05:11 Aleś mnie zagiął 05:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eK0AP5zMvh8 05:11 Zrobię to! .w. 05:11 Normalnie jak Mariusz Piącha kartkę papieru 05:12 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/itiesse Astma niszczy system 05:12 cały filmik wstrzymywałam oddech bo mi się wydawało że trafi w rękę ;____; 05:13 Roz, to pacz na to 05:13 Jakby se trafił w rękę 05:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDSojapj-LM 05:13 To by się tylko krew rozbryzgała 05:14 Albo jak logiczny człowiek by tego na YT nie wpuścił 05:14 Ej ktoś mi spalił płytę główną 05:14 Ender 05:15 ? (Lf) 05:15 Jesteś już prawie 3 miesiąc na mojej łasce 05:15 (WATCHING) 05:15 I? XD 05:15 To mogę cię zabić 05:15 To zabij (derp) 05:15 Jak mi nie dasz połowy kasiury 05:15 Z maskotek 05:16 Lel 05:16 Ni dom ci kasiury z moskotek. 05:16 Jom wydoł. 05:16 Vhy 05:16 O ty szujo 05:16 Na co 05:16 Na nastopne maskutki. 05:16 Jakby to było Bugatti to może bym ci odpuścił 05:17 Ale ja syfiastą herbatę piję 05:17 Jakieś paprochy w niej były 05:17 LoboTaker proszę o przobycie na czot creepyposta wiki. 05:18 ;-; ;-; ;-; 05:18 Pozdrawiam tych, którzy wiedzą o co chodzi xD 05:18 .-. 05:19 Antosma, pozdrowiom cię, ty wiosz o co chodzi. 05:19 Hex, czo to za herbata? 05:19 o/ 05:19 hej! 05:20 Stworzycielko. .-. 05:20 Multi! 05:20 Wiem jak możesz pofarbować włosy. ;-; 05:20 Jak? 05:20 Na niebiesko-fioletowy (genius) 05:21 Miałam 05:21 Albo inne odcienie niebieskiego. (genius) 05:21 xD 05:21 Gdybym ja miał mieć każdy kolor włosów tylko raz ;-; 05:22 ^^" 05:25 . 05:37 Idź sobie 05:37 Bo wkurzasz 05:37 Helou 05:37 chciałbyś 05:37 nie będziesz łamał regulaminu 05:37 Drugie ostrzeżenie bezpodstawne mi dajesz 05:37 Cześć nos 05:38 ta bezpodtsawne 05:38 A co jest takiego w regulaminie? 05:38 Moje życie jest bez sensu, bo zamkli mnie do kredensu. 05:38 yo 05:38 siema rave 05:38 Witam ^^ o/ 05:38 to żeby nie wysyłać takich obrazków 05:38 Nosh ile nad tym rapsem myślałeś? (bp) 05:38 ciesz się że nie dostałeś kicka tyle ci powiem 05:38 Nic 05:38 Od razu 05:38 Ale co w tych obrazkach jest? 05:38 o/ 05:39 xD 05:39 1+2(2x3) 05:39 13 05:39 poniewaz? 05:39 o/ 05:39 o/ 05:39 hmmm 05:40 o/ 05:40 1+2x5 05:40 no dobra nie 05:40 Nosh, pamiętasz Dżeffryja de killera na wczorajszej konfie? (lf) 05:40 To ja (lf) 05:40 D: 05:41 pamiętacie tego transwestytę ktory występował w eurowizji? 05:41 to byłem ja 05:41 Znacie Anne Grodzką? 05:41 To byłem ja 05:41 Znacie mnie? 05:41 To byłem ja 05:42 Pamiętacie Mietka żula który żebra o dwa zł? 05:42 To zawsze jestem JA 05:42 (mzt) 05:42 Ja raz pod Tesco widziałem żula 05:42 który żebrał o 5 złotych 05:43 dałem mu 5 groszy 05:43 Widzieliście (ezt) ? 05:43 To byłem ja 05:43 śmiałem się tak mocno, że mi pranie wyschło 05:43 nie zorientował się 05:43 Ja jak wychodzę ze szkoły to generalnie na ławce jest śpiący żul 05:43 bowser 05:43 powodzenia w kupowaniu piwa za jedną setną piątaka 05:44 Raven 05:44 Istnieje też teoria że posiadał jakieś fundusze 05:45